


My Lady's Knight

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Knights and Nobles, Dancing, Devotion, F/M, Fade to Black, NejiHina Week, NejiHina Week 2020, Secret Relationship, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Neji battles for glory in a tournament, Hinata holds court in an evening celebration; Hyuuga are always poised, collected, elegant. AndtheseHyuuga have a secret.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kalira's NejiHina Week Stories (2020)





	My Lady's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [NejiHina Week 2020](https://nejihinata.tumblr.com/post/633513960386215936), Day 4: Lady and Knight
> 
> I do love this type of AU - particularly in fantasy worlds, admittedly - but I didn't, at first, think I would write for this prompt . . . and then I had a sudden Idea and here we are. It seems I'm prone to that for these two~

Hinata fidgeted with the fine silk cloth she held, twisting and wringing it with her hands held down by her stomach, out of easy sight. She searched the crowd on the field below, looking for one particular black and white figure.

“Lady Hinata?”

Hinata barely restrained an unladylike startle, turning with a soft smile. “Lady Rina.” she greeted, tilting her head.

They exchanged meaningless pleasantries and Hinata kept her attention visibly on her companion, but she was still searching out that-

_There._

Hinata restrained herself, but she knew her smile was a little wider, her posture a little prouder. Fortunately there were few who might recognise it in her - among them, she thought, with a touch of wry amusement, the man checking his gear below, in a knot of his fellows largely occupied in the same fashion.

Though most of them could hardly ever hope to be his fellows in truth, Hinata thought with a soft sigh.

“Is your brother competing today?” Hinata asked politely, and Rina giggled, fanning herself and looking around far more blatantly than Hinata would ever allow of herself. Rina’s tutors, Hinata had gathered over the years of their acquaintance, had been rather less strict - and thorough - than her own.

 _A Hyuuga must project elegance, control, and poise at every moment_ , Hinata recited mentally without effort. In court or on the battlefield, on the dance floor or ahorse.

“Of course! You wouldn’t catch me out here otherwise.” Rina said, fluttering her fan. She peered over it, colouring prettily, and Hinata followed her gaze. “Although. . . There are . . . _other_ reasons, I suppose.”

Hinata smothered a sigh as she realised Rina was admiring some of the knights preparing for the show of the first competitions. _Very obviously._ Rina was like to get herself into trouble that way, Hinata thought, shaking her head slightly. One way or another. She brushed her fingertips over Rina’s arm, drawing her attention once more.

“You are here to watch your cousin, I take it?” Rina asked politely after a moment. “I do not believe your father is competing in this season?”

“He is not.” Hinata agreed, and inclined her head, smiling slightly. “I support my cousin, of course.”

Hinata always did, and Neji always competed.

“Of course!” Rina repeated, and leaned on the rail. She sighed, tugging at a lock of her own hair falling over her chest. “I’d support your cousin, too, were it,” she paused, coughing quietly, “. . .not immodest.”

Hinata had heard some variation on _that_ many times. She made a non-committal noise.

Rina straightened. “My apologies, that isn’t something you’d like to think about, I’m sure!” she said lightly. “I know I hate it when ladies are giggling to me about my brother. He’s my _brother_ , he’s not a handsome prospect!”

Hinata had met Rina’s brother many times, of course. She would agree with that assessment.

Expressing such strident distaste of the ladies who wished to catch her brother’s eye was in rather poor taste, however.

“I am accustomed to it.” Hinata said demurely, eyes flicking out to the black standard emblazoned with its stylised white flame. It had just been put up a few moments ago, and the space below was empty for now.

“I’m sure you are, but that is no need to test your patience.” Rina said sympathetically, patting Hinata’s arm, then offering her own. “Shall we find a better place to sit?”

Hinata shook her head slightly. “I will remain here.” she said gently.

“Oh! It’s a bit close for me.” Rina paused, stiffening, her lips trembling as she swallowed, and Hinata moved closer, concerned for her. It wouldn’t be the first time Hinata had seen one of her peers faint at the tournament fields, even before the competitions began. “Then again. . . Perhaps- Perhaps I should show my support properly.”

Hinata’s brows rose and she turned to look at what had drawn Rina’s attention.

It was not, as she had suspected it would not be, Rina’s brother.

Hinata drifted towards the barrier again as the men approached, and smiled slightly, beckoning as she met eyes the same soft white as her own. Neji crossed to the patch beneath the box, bowing slightly before meeting her eyes once more.

Hinata smiled, lifting the lavender silk she held and extending her hands over the barrier, letting the silk drift down into Neji’s own hands. He raised it to his lips, bowing again. Then he moved back with Sasuke and Eiji, binding the lavender token around his right bicep as all three of them walked away.

Their family crest resided on his left - he was a branch member, not of the main house, so he could not wear it on the right. Neji always told her, in quiet confidence, he was happier to wear Hinata’s token there than he would ever have been with their clan’s crest in that pride of place.

Hinata looked over at Rina, wondering which of the men she was so focused on. Hinata was aware from experience it could be any of the three, though Rina did seem rather. . .

Hinata glanced back at Neji, then shook her head.

“Do you have a token for your brother?” Hinata prompted softly, swiftly locating Retsu on the field. He was looking up at them.

“What? Oh, no, why would I?” Rina said, and Hinata hid a wince, moving along towards the seating as order began to be called below and the knights rearranged themselves, retreating to their banners if they weren’t taking the field.

Though his was not among the first bouts, Hinata watched Neji, perfectly poised amidst a rowdier crowd. _A Hyuuga must always be in control; refined and unreadable_ , Hinata thought, hiding a smile as Neji’s gaze rose to the box where she and Rina sat.

* * *

“My lady.” Neji bowed, presenting Hinata with the miniature replica - token - of his trophy, smiling slightly as her soft hands wrapped around it. He still wore the favour she had given him before the competitions began, and he would until the end of the night.

“Thank you.” Hinata smiled at him. “Congratulations, Neji. Your skill was most evident - even to a lady, unskilled in such matters.”

The compliment was polite, but it meant more to Neji than her father’s stilted praise and supposed approval. He bowed.

“I am honoured by my lady’s words and her favour.” Neji said smoothly as he straightened. “May I beg the first dance of her as well?”

Hinata smiled prettily, soft and contained. “It would be unconscionably impolite to deny the champion of the lists.” she said, a gentle tease, true though it might be. “I would be most pleased.”

Neji bowed over her offered hand, then reluctantly released it, leaving her after a few more pleasantries to continue as was expected of him. He found her again swiftly when the dancing was to begin - her signature white and pale purple dress did not stand out dramatically, but Neji was always alert to that combination of colours.

Hinata accepted his hand, rising from her seat, and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor, easy and soft in his arms. Neji ached a little from the tournament, but he would not have passed this up for anything - nothing short of a disabling injury could make him miss the evening events of a tournament when Hinata was in attendance.

They moved together with flawless ease, Hinata’s steps light as she let him guide her without hesitation, trusting and relaxed. Neji knew it was often assumed by those who watched them that they had grown up learning how to dance together, but his uncle would never have allowed that.

They simply. . .

Matched.

Neji daringly pressed a kiss to Hinata’s palm before he released her, allowing Kiba to take her for the next dance with a warning glare. Kiba, rough around the edges but never anything less than respectful - his lady mother who commanded her fief alone might be why; Neji had met the Baroness Tsume and had nothing but respect for her - was one of those he preferred to surrender Hinata to at dances, if he must at all.

He watched, tense and trying not to glare too obviously, as Retsu took Hinata’s hand, but she didn’t decline. Probably, Neji thought with irritation, because she and Rina - who had _ostensibly_ been attending in support of her brother - had been together at the fields today. Under those circumstances, while acceptable, it would have been mildly rude to refuse Retsu.

Even as today’s champion, it was improper to dance more than thrice with his favoured Lady, with no bond between them - Neji took every dance he was allowed with Hinata and ignored the other ladies, save for one dance for politeness’ sake with their host’s eldest daughter.

In between each of their dances, Hinata danced with others, and Neji watched her, wishing he could steal her away again. He was glad she was enjoying herself, though, recognising the honest curve of her mouth as she smiled, giggling at Kiba as he spun her around quickly, patting Lee’s shoulder reassuringly, subtly guiding Naruto when he faltered in leading their steps. Sasuke, no doubt remembering the _reminder_ Neji had delivered sharply when he had disrespected Hinata last season, stayed away from her. Or perhaps it was merely his own distaste for the event - Sasuke remained off the dance floor for most of the night.

Hinata danced with few men outside her own friends, or the brothers or partners of her friends, and Neji was pleased, at least, that she was enjoying herself, and being paid proper respect and care.

Neji was still relieved when the evening’s entertainment ended and the crowd dispersed. He was worn from the day’s challenges - and there were three days yet of further, more involved competitions, and several small ones as he had fought in today fitted around them - and more than ready for a rest.

He was also. . .

Neji tapped on the door politely, rubbing lavender silk between his fingers. It opened almost immediately, revealing Hinata’s warm smile.

Neji’s breath caught, but he bowed properly and held out a hand, offering her the return of the token she had graciously gifted him. Hinata’s fingers slid over the silk, then his own, clasping his hand and drawing him through the door.

It closed smoothly behind him and Neji pulled his hand free to wrap Hinata up in his arms, pulling her to him. Hinata sighed, swaying with the movement, soft and giving in his embrace, her head settling against his shoulder. Neji brought one hand up to her hair - falling loose down her back, like a sheet of silk - and stroked, fingers sinking into the soft strands as she toyed with his collar.

Neji drew back enough to meet her eyes and she smiled, rising up just a little, claiming a kiss. Neji’s arms tightened around her waist and he whirled her around playfully as she pulled away again, making her giggle, her perfect poise cracking to show the light-hearted, still elegant lady she was at heart.

Neji grinned, his heart squeezing. He stepped back, catching Hinata’s hands in his own, and kissed her palms, one and then the other. When he raised his head Hinata was moving towards him, her hands coming up to frame his face, and he let his hold slide down her wrists.

Hinata smiled, and Neji kissed her again, thumbs sweeping in light caresses over her delicate wrists. Neji had enjoyed their dances together this evening, as he always did - limited as they were by the bounds of propriety - and of course he always took pleasure in proving his skill on the fields, but this. . .

Hinata made a low sound of pleasure, body moulding against his as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders, her other hand sliding down to rest over his heart. Neji covered it with his own, his heart beating faster under her touch; it belonged to her, as did all of him, and thrilled to her closeness.

Hinata stepped away, catching Neji’s hand, and she had no need to pull at him when he was already moving to follow her. She smiled, thumb smoothing over his battered knuckles, and drew him through the sitting room into her bedroom, and further, down through the hanging curtains into the hidden bower that smelled of lavender and plum - smelled like her.

Hinata sank down into the linens, beckoning, and Neji didn’t hesitate to claim his place over her, heart fluttering as she welcomed him in close. Welcomed him in as she always did; _this_ Hinata, open and free, reserved only, always, for Neji.


End file.
